Winnie the Pooh Comes Over
Winnie the Pooh' 'Comes Over' is the 16th episode of Tigger's Clues from Season 1. ''Characters Present''' ' *Tigger *Candace (North America) *Tickety Tock *Thomas *Cinderella * Tinkerbell *Orange Bear *Baby Orange Bear *Phineas *Ferb * Lilo * Annie *Winnie the Pooh ''Summary In this episode, Candace and Tigger get ready for Winnie the Pooh to come over to play in the house. '''Recap' ' *Candace and Tigger invite the viewers inside the house. After that, the phone rings. Candace answers the phone. Pooh was on the phone and wanted to talk to Tigger. What Winnie the Pooh bear was saying is that he is coming to Candace & Tigger later on. After talking to Winnie, Candace hangs up. Candace & Tigger had to get ready and had to figure out what they can do when Pooh comes over. Tigger leaves a pawprint on the screen. It was time for another playing of Tigger's Clues. Now, Candace had to figure out the best way to remove the pawprint. Tigger comes in and brushes away the pawprint going from top to bottom. After that, it was time to get the notebook. Candace was already in the living room and walks over to Tickety to get her notebook. Tigger brushes up on the rules to play Tigger's Clues to the viewers. After the demo song, Candace didn't know where Tigger went. The viewers told Candace that Tigger went to the left. As Candace was looking for clues, the viewer points out a clue. Candace stops and wonders where the clue was. The viewers told him on your back and thought that Candace should look at the wall. Candace shrugs and then the pawprint appears from behind her back. And then it sits in front of her chest. Candace looks down at her chest and he realized that she was the 1st clue. Candace gets out her notebook and draws herself. What Candace is trying to figure is what to do when Pooh Bear comes over with Candace as the first clue. Candace decides to look for more Tigger's Clues. Tigger calls out and then he listens. A couple of voices say one-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine-ten, Ready or Not. Here we Come. It was Cinderella and Tinkerbell They find themselves by mistake and bumped into each other. What Cinderella and Tinkerbell were trying to do is find their friends and needed help. Candace & Tigger pitched in to help Cinderella and Tinkerbell find their friends. Candace wonders who to look for first. Cinderella and Tinkerbell decide to look for Orange Bear. Candace, Tigger, Cinderella and Tinkerbell found a series of footprints. Candace needed help figuring out which footprints led to Orange Bear. The footprints in the middle were the bear prints. So, they followed the path in the middle which stopped at a lake. Bear pokes out from behind the grass. Cinderella and Tinkerbell found Orange Bear and now they got to find Baby Orange Bear. Along the way they found more prints. Candace asks the viewers at home which trail led to Baby Orange Bear. The long straight line was the way to find Baby Orange Bear. Sure enough, they find Baby Orange Bear. Baby Orange Bear winks and moves slowly away. Candace and Tigger had to get going because it was almost time for Winnie the Pooh Bear to come over. Candace finds footprints and realized it was his footprints. Candace was just checking. In the Kitchen, Phineas & Ferb *were discussing opposites. Candace & Tigger come into the kitchen to see them. Phineas & Ferb were making a snack for when Pooh comes over. They decided to make race cars. One for Pooh & one for Tigger. Candace was perplexed a little and says race cars... for snack. Phineas specifically meant that they were going to make race cars out of food so they can eat them after their made. Phineas & Ferb needed help on what food to use to make race cars. Ferb starts off with a carrot and Phineas wants the opposite for making his race car. The opposite of shortest is longest. And the longest vegetable was celery. So far, they got the bodies of the race car. Phineas comes back and picks out crackers for his race car 'cause they're the biggest. Ferb wants the opposite for her race car. The opposite of biggest is smallest. And the smallest sized circles on the table were the peas. Now, they got wheels for the race cars. All is left is the seat. Frrb finds a broccoli for her race car which is the bumpiest. Phineas wanted the opposite for his race car. The opposite of bumpiest is smoothest. And the smoothest vegetable on the table was the mushroom. Phineas and Ferbhave finished making their race cars. Phineas says Viola for Winnie. Ferb says Viola for Tig. Candace was amazed and they did look a lot like race cars. They thank Candace for their help. Candace passes the 2nd clue and it was on a smile icon. Candace gets out the notebook and draws the smile icon. So far Candace has collected two clues. The first clue was Candace herself and the second clue is a smile. Candace had to find the last clue. Candace thought the viewers said something. So, Candace looks around and sees Lilo and Annie the felt friends on Boo's Haunted House. Lilo & Annie needed help. Tigger skidoos into the Boo's Haunted House to help Lilo and Annie. Candace skidoos too. Lilo and Annie were playing dress-up. Lilo and Annie has to figure out two kinds of costumes that go together. Lilo dresses as an umpire. Annie didn't know what he should dress up as. Candace wanted to know which costume goes with an umpire. The viewers tell them it was the baseball player. Annie dressed as a baseball player and Lilo dressed as a umpire. Lilo and Annie decide to dress as someone else. Lilo dresses as a lifeguard. Annie ponders about what he should be if Lilo is dressed as a lifeguard. The viewers tell them that the swimmer is what Annie should be. Lilo and Annie try out another set of different costumes. Lilo is now an astronaut. Annie y had to think about which costume to choose if Annie is dressed as an astronaut. The viewers tell him that the alien works best. Lilo and Annie thanked Candace for their help. Tigger and Candace skidoo back home. Once back home, it was Mail time. Tigger comes in through the window. Candace thanks Thomas. Winnie the Pooh to come over. Candace saw that it was her camera and was looking all over for it. The viewers saw a paw print on the camera. Candace takes a look and saw that the camera was the 3rd clue. Candace stands up and draws out the camera in the notebook. After that, she has collected all three clues. Now it was time to sit in the thinking chair. Candace looks around and she sits back down in her thinking chair. Now it was time to think. Candace had to figure out what Tigger wants to do when Pooh comes over and the clues are Candace herself, a smile & a camera. Candace thought that Tigger wanted him to make the camera smile but that wasn't it. Candace looks at the clues again once more and maybe she could do something with the camera and saying smile. The viewers tell Candace that he should take a picture of Blue and Magenta with his camera and saying smile. They just figured out Tigger's Clues. But before they can finish their tune, the doorbell rings because Winnie the Pooh Bear has arrived. Winnie the Pooh pokes his head through the door flap and comes inside. Tigger & Winnie the Pooh cheer. Candace gets her camera ready. Tigger & Winnie pose for their picture. Tigger decides that the viewers should take the picture. Cinderella and Tinkerbell come along followed by Phineas Ferb and their race cars for Tigger & Pooh to have for snack time. And then Lilo and Annie come back and finally made their decisions on what they are dressed as. Lilo was dressed as Pooh & Annie was dressed as Tigger. They all got together in the picture and the camera snaps a picture of the group. Tigger decided to take some pictures too. Candace sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. ''Trivia'' *This episode breaks the traditional format in a couple of ways. *Tigger gets to clean the pawprint off the screen, but it is normally Candace that does it, or 'Vanessa '''in later episodes. *Mail time takes place rather close to the end of the episode, instead of more towards the middle. *Mail time started just as Candace skidooed out of the Boo. *Thomas can deliver the final clue." Adventure" and "Tigger’s Big Holiday" * Rather than being hidden, one of the three bears is pointed out and discussed. *This is the first time that after Candace says "We're ready for our Thinking Chair", she finds that she is already there. * This is the first episode to have a slightly alternate credit sequence. * In this episode, pictures of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger are shown in the credits. *The living room picture frame has the picture of Tigger and Pooh painting from the story in Tigger’s Story Time (the first episode Pooh appeared in). Also the front of the letter of Candace & Tigger as the same after Tigger's Story Time. *his is one of the photos shown during the credits. The other photos show Tigger and Winnie the Pooh doing the activities that happened throughout the episode (dressing up, looking at footprints, playing with the vegetable carts). *This is the last time to use the So Long Song footage from Snack Time. *When Candace skidooed out of the picture frame, it was Mail time. * She starts walking slowly then moves a little faster and then joins Tigger by the window to yell out ''Mail!. *There's a similarity in the Season Five episode Our Neighborhood Festival where Vanessa runs outside singing the whole song all the way to Mailbox and until he hear the song called "MAIL!" when she got there. *§ This is the sixth episode directed by Todd Kessler. *This is the first episode in which Kevin Cardinali was the storyboard revisionist with David Levy from Tigger's News!, Let's Build and Candace Gets the Sniffles. *Usually the viewers remind Candace what the first clue was after she draw the second one. *In this episode Candace knew what the first clue was without the viewers telling her because he was the first clue. *The is the first time the show was produced by Cataland Films. *This is also the first time that the backgrounds has less shadows, it has been this way since. * Excluding Season 2 episodes, Tigger's Senses, What Does Tigger Want to Do on a Rainy Day?, Tigger's Surprise at Two O'Clock, The Lost Episode!, What Did Tigger See? and What Is Tigger Trying to Do?. *Tanya Hamilton directed the Video Package segment. *Starting with this episode, Amy Starr and Allison Gilman were the ADR producers in which they remained in that position until early Season Three. *This is the seventh episode to use the "No It's a clue" line from Adventures in Art. *This is the sixth episode to use the "Notebook" line from What Does Tigger Need?. *This is the second episode to use the "A Clue" line from What Time is it For Tigger?. *This is the third episode to use another "A Clue" line from Goofy’s Favorite Nursery Rhyme. *This is the first episode to use the "Right there" line. * This is the third episode to use the "That one" line from Tigger Wants to Play a Song Game!. *This is the fourth time using the Notebook tone from Pretend Time. * This is the first time the We Just Figured Out Tigger's Clues song was interrupted. *This is the first episode that Candace is a clue. *Candace's theme as a clue is a steel drum rendition of We Just Figured Out Tigger's Clues. * Pooh comes over to Tigger’s house, but this isn't him first visit. * We saw he back earlier in "Tigger's Story Time". * The picture taken in this episode later shows up as a gift from Winnie the Pooh in Tigger's Big Birthday. * When Candace says "This is one of my favorite things," he references the lyrics of the original song My Favorite Things from The Sound of Music when talking about the package she gets from Thomas. * This is the only time Thomas was further away from the TV when he says Mail. *This is one of the most unique late Season 1 episodes to use Candace's voice from Snack Time. This occurs when Candace says "Yes! Pooh's coming over!!" (after a phone call from Pooh but is low pitched), "I've waited so long to be a clue!", "Ooh! The prints stop here!", "We just figured out Tigger's Clues" and "I think Pooh's here!" (but the voice is low pitched when she says that) and "Together!" when asking Tigger to take a picture with a gang. * This is first episode where Tigger Skidooed. Candace says "Tigger just skidooed... (Insert place here) rather then "Tigger just jumped into that... (Insert place here). * This is one of the episodes that show Candace doing actions backwards during We Just Got a Package. * Tigger yells, "Pooh's coming over" continuously in this episode. ''Goofs'' *Before Thomas pops in to deliver the package, the package can be seen on the right side of the screen, usually seen on flat screen TVs. This is confirmed to be an error in both the U.S. and Portugal versions. Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Navigation Templates Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes